With All Your Heart
by ChakiChu
Summary: [Oneshot Songfic] Its been two years since Mai left Jonouchi, and now her heart longs for him more than ever. [MaixJoey, With All Your Heart by Plus One]


Chaki: Well, here it is, my first songfic! Dedicated to the one, the only, Rachel (WE LUV U!)! Yup, she's my Jonouchi x Mai (or Joey x Mai) loving cousin, so, why not dedicate this to her?

Song: With all Your Heart, Plus One (ok, so it's a Pokemon song .You'll live)

Paring: Joey x Mai, Jonouchi x Mai, whichever one you prefer.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not the song, not Yu-Gi-Oh, and during the school year not even my life, ok?

Mai was sitting on the beach, alone. It had been two years after Doma, and roughly three after Battle City. As soon as she woke up from the nightmare of being trapped inside the Leviathan, she took off on her motorcycle. She had vowed to herself that she would one day return to Japan and take on Jonouchi Katsuya and get her just revenge, but whenever she brought herself to thinking about Jonouchi, heartbreak erupted. For the past two years she had been desperately trying to escape that ache, the pain that resided in the deepest part of her soul, yearning for her one true love. She had traveled all over the US, living in cities, mountains, towns, suburbs, anywhere she could think of that might help her escape the pain. She had finally decided to settle down in Cape Cod, Massachusetts, one of the most scenic places that she had ever been. She would walk to the beach everyday, watching the sunset over the water seemed to soothe her heartache a little. One night she could have sworn she heard his voice, softly behind her, telling her everything would be ok. She spun around, hoping to see his face, but to her disappointment no one was to be seen. Mai went back to focusing on the sunset, as she felt tears welling up in her eyes as her heart started to long for him again.

_You make this world a better place  
When you try your best each day  
Just listen and your heart will show the way_

Mai still remembered every single detail about her lover. She remembered their first duel on Pegasus' island, which to her seemed like ages ago. She remembered the first few words he said to her, how he was giving it his all to save his sister Shizuka. How his heart was telling him what to do, and how he trusted it to guide him to victory.

_It will make you strong inside  
Every time you do what's right  
In a time of darkness you'll find light_

Mai also remembered how strong he was. She felt her tears stream down her cheeks as she remembered the feeling of when Jonouchi was trying to shield her from Ra's attack, refusing to leave no matter what she said. She remembered that it was him, who shed light on her fading memory, how he was the one who saved her from the darkness of her heart.

_  
You'll find you have the courage within  
To fight for what you truly do believe in  
With all your heart  
I know you can do anything  
With a little faith you can reach right up to  
The highest star  
There's no mountain you can't climb  
Just look inside your heart you'll find  
The strength inside  
All you have to do is try  
With all your heart_

"Jonouchi really did give it his all…" Mai said softly to herself, as the sun was halfway hidden by the sea. The sky was an array of reds, pinks, and purples, the colors seemed as if they were trying to comfort Mai in her time of need. Mai hugged her knees closer to her, resting her chin on top of them. Mai closed her eyes and tried to remember how in Doma he fought for her, how even though it was putting himself in danger, he fought bravely for her. "For me…" Mai said softly again, feeling as if she would never see him again.

_  
There's a difference you can make  
So never underestimate  
The power of what one can really do  
Nothing's going stand in your way  
Cause now you know you've got what it takes  
To save the day_

Mai paused for a moment, not thinking of anything. She just stared at the sunset from her curled up position, as seagulls soared above in the heavens. Finally, Mai returned to her heartache, which was throbbing even harder. Memories flashed through her head like lighting, each one violently stabbing her heart. Mai remembered everything: how she had doubted Jonouchi, how she thought he was no good. Yet, she was wrong. Jonouchi had accomplished things that she would never dream of. He had taken fourth place in the Battle City tournament, second place in the Duelist Kingdom tournament along with saving the world from something that she helped create. Mai felt herself crying again. "It was a mistake listing to Varon…" she said to herself. "But yet… At that time…I had no choice…" Mai finally said the words that had been living in her conscience for two years now. Almost every day she regretted joining Doma, helping Dartz, selling her soul to the Oricalcos. She regretted all of it. She even swore on her life, before she died she would apologies for everything that she had done to hurt him, and to help his enemies.

With all your heart  
I know you can do anything  
With a little faith you can reach right up to  
The highest star  
There's no mountain you can't climb  
Just look inside your heart you'll find  
The strength inside  
All you have to do is try  
With all your heart

_  
If you start to stumble  
And if you start to fall  
(if you start to fall)  
Just keep reaching for your dreams  
And know you're going to catch them all_

Mai knew herself about Jonouchi's depressing life. His dad was a boozer, his mom and his sister Shizuka lived far away from where he did. Mai couldn't help but wonder what kept him going, when he was in his darkest moments. She knew that Jonouchi had a tendency to dream big, but she never though that he'd actually have the strength to achieve his dreams. He never gave up, Mai remembered, but he always tried. "I should do that too…" Mai said to herself, feeling a power emerge from deep within her heart, where the heartache used to reside.

_  
With all your heart  
You know you can do anything  
With a little faith you can reach right up to  
The highest star  
There's no mountain you can't climb  
Just look inside your heart you'll find  
The strength inside  
All you have to do is try  
With all your heart_

The sun was barely gone. Mai lay back on her purple towel, stretching out to look at the stars. As she lay there, she saw a streak of light fly across the sky. She smiled, and instantly made her wish. _I wish to see him one last time…_Mai said in a quiet whisper, but shouting it out in her heart for all of the heavens to hear. Her heart felt as if it were going to burst from the longing that was put into that statement. Mai's eyes were rivers of tears, but Mai didn't care. All she could think of was seeing him one more time, before they would be separated again. It was night now, the moon shining in its fullest. The air was ice cold, but Mai didn't care. All she wanted to do was to look at the stars, which were scattered around the sky like jewels amongst the heavens. She lay there, for what seemed like hours, until a warm sea breeze stirred her. As she heard footsteps approach her, she sat up quickly and spun around, afraid that it was a kidnapper. Mai gasped, as the tears started to flow again.

"I'm here Mai…" Jonouchi said kindly, smiling down at her.

"Jonouchi…" Mai said slowly. "Jonouchi!" Mai jumped up and ran into his arms. Soon they were in a full embrace, Mai sobbing into his shoulders. "I was afraid…" Mai began to say in-between tears. "I was afraid that you'd never come back…that I'd never see you again! I missed you everyday…I thought about you everyday, and the grief I've caused you…and…I wanted to say…" Mai paused, the tears still flowing out of her eyes. "That I'm…"

"Its ok..." Jonouchi said, pulling Mai closer and closer to him. "I forgive you."

"Jonouchi..." Mai said, as their lips met and they were both lost under the moonlight.

_  
With all your heart_

_--_

Chaki: Yea. I know. Sap. Fluff. Romance. But still, if you liked it, please Review! I'll be grateful forever if you do! 


End file.
